My Little Pony's Snork
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: MLP:FiM X Snorks. After a freak storm happened, Fluttershy is now taking care of Snorks. With the help of Twilight and friends, the Snorks are going to learn about their new home, their new neighbors, and also very important... the magic of friendship!


My Little Pony's Snork

Snorks X My Little Pony

Fluttershy knew it was a nice day to go to the beach. Actually, not really. It was getting really windy and the storm clouds were getting closer and closer to the area she was in. There were hurricane warnings for any Pegasus that dared flew away.

She then looked to the ocean. It was the harsher winds, and something smaller than her began to pull her hair. Make that two… Now three… Now finally four.

The wind was so strong that it tried to push Fluttershy from the beach and into something terrifying. She was freaking out and trying to get to shelter to find a good area to wipe out whatever blinded her off.

She then heard little squeaks. That meant whatever hit her was alive.

She then ran into the stables that Twilight and friends were staying in for the time being. Tomorrow they were going to collect sea-shells for some summer fashions Rarity was trying to do.

When she got inside, she was wet and finally, gently she moved her head downward to see what hit her.

"Oh you poor things! Are you okay?"

They looked funny to her. They stood on two feet much like Spike. Their heads had little snorkel like things on their heads. They actually wore clothes as well. Rarity would be very happy to have one of them model.

"Thank you very much!", she heard one of them speak.

She gasped.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

She tried to figure out which one of them spoke.

There he was. He was a yellow one of the bunch. He wore a white sweatshirt, and blue jeans. He happened to be wearing a belt with a grey star on it.

"So can you tell us where we are?"

She then gulped.

"You're definitely on land…"

They were definitely breathing. This must mean they're mammals like Fluttershy.

"You mean… Dry Space?", the only female in the group, with purple hair wearing a red starfish as a burette and a maroon dress gasped, "Oh my Starfish!"

Fluttershy then looked around.

"We don't want anyone to step on you guys so… Can you try to climb on this table before…"

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked up and saw Twilight. She then noticed the creatures on the floor.

"Oh my God… Are those Snorks?"

Fluttershy blinked.

"These creatures I thought were extinct after Discord was defeated the first time by Princess Celestia! I had no idea they're alive!"

Fluttershy looked down.

An orange 'Snork' with blue hair then looked up to Twilight Sparkle.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"This is a very wonderful discovery Fluttershy! We could surprise the Princess and probably get honored for it!"

Fluttershy then noticed the orange one finally blink.

"Well, don't worry. Twilight Sparkle is one of the smartest people I…"

"And who are you?"

Fluttershy eyes widened as the orange creature glared at her now.

"Junior, don't get mad at her. She saved our lives!"

"Yeah! We were going to be stuck in that storm after what that monster did to the rest of…"

"Oh you poor things… Do you want anything?"

The creatures looked up to Fluttershy and then to Twilight.

"Umm… I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

Fluttershy then looked down.

"My name is Allstar. Here are my friends Tooter, Daffney, and Junior."

Daffney, the girl, waved, Junior, the orange one, looked away now just being antisocial and rude, and Tooter, the green Snork, tooted as he took out his hand.

"Wow. I wonder where your families are now! They must be looking for you after that monster started attacking your homes.

Everyone, even Junior then began to look worried.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Everyone looked up to notice the white unicorn screaming bloody murder.

"Willie?"

"Smallstar?"

"Oh my starfish! The kids are alive! Thank Neptune!"

Rarity shook them off, only for Fluttershy to save them from getting hit by the wall on impact.

She set them down next to Allstar and Junior.

"Did any of you two see Mom and Dad? Or Uncle Galleo?"

Smallstar shook her head and then turned to Willie.

"I did… but it wasn't a pretty sight. Daddy…"

Junior then turned around to hear what his little brother had to say.

"Daddy was eaten up by the monster. He tried to save Mommy."

Junior's eyes then widened. He then tried to comfort him as he then learned that now he and Willie were orphans.

"Looks like Smallstar saw the same exact images."

Tooter tooted a sad song as Fluttershy began to cry.

"I'm so sorry…"

Rarity then gasped.

"Umm… Sorry for screaming you guys…"

She could not believe she almost made Junior and Allstar lose a sibling each too if not for Fluttershy.

XXX

The Next Day, everyone was getting ready to return to Ponyville after collecting some shells… with a little help.

"Okay. Ocean life may seem a bit dangerous right now, but now it's time to live a new life now. Will you guys be fine with that?"

They then nodded.

Then suddenly.

"UNCLE GALLEO?"

The ponies looked around. Then they saw a purple Snork.

"Oh good! You all are safe!"

"It looks like Corky is here too!", Daffney pointed up as she saw the uniformed Snork get out of the bushes.

"Yes I am!", the Snork announced next to Dr. Galleo.

"It looks like Dry Space supports more life than just humans."

The ponies were then puzzled by what they meant.

Uncle Galleo then mumbled, "Oh *achem* so you are…"

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't think I'd see any more of these critters poppin' up."

Applejack was startled by Dr. Galleo and Corky.

"Well, how else do they exist? There has to be more than four, right?"

Junior then turned to see that Sharif was right between Corky and Dr. Galleo.

Not very long until Dr. Galleo just announced they were going to explore without them while the rest of them stay in Ponyville with the ponies. Just then Rainbow Dash stopped them.

"Not when you guys just lost your families! Don't you feel any shame about that?"

Rainbow Dash was glaring at Dr. Galleo, her wings rised up as a sign of aggression.

"She has a point.", Sharif then whispered, looking back at Junior with a wink.

He grinned, blushing even harder while Daffney looked at him with a giggle.

Corky was apologizing politely.

Rainbow Dash nodded understandingly.

"I see. You have to figure out where you are… Well, be careful. Equestria isn't just cute and cuddly creatures out there."

Dr. Galleo and Corky nodded. They left, taking Sharif with them.

Sharif waved good-bye for the last time to Junior as now he looked depressed.

"You should go with them…"

Fluttershy then told the Snork, encouraging him to go to Sharif.

"Aw gosh… Thanks but… You've been so nice to me and I've treated you like crap…"

Junior was too embarrassed to say anymore after that.

XXX

In Ponyville, everypony saw what the Snorks were. At first they were nervous because they never thought of being crowded by an entire city-sized crowd of four legged creatures that seemed active with curiosity.

"Everypony, please don't scare them off… They just lost their family to the hurricane…", Fluttershy murmured.

Soon, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bloom got so close to the Snorks that it scared Willie and Smallstar.

"Lemme see!"

"No I wanna see!"

"What are they!"

"They look like little beluga whales!"

"Whales aren't small you dodo!"

"And they don't have snorkels!"

The fillies then started a huge feud.

Junior could no longer take it and then.

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!"

The room was silent. Fluttershy was shocked.

That night was an exclusive observatory for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"I see… So the rumors were false about their extinction.", Princess Celestia asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"In fact, they were once in cities much like Ponyville."

"Remarkable!", Princess Luna then gasped.

"But even now, they're about to go extinct. Their homes were destroyed by yesterday's hurricane."

"Well, we have to make sure they're in salt water."

"But I've noticed something even funnier. It looks like they're mammals!"

Celestia then looked closely.

No gills… They even have mammaries like most of the ponies. Their skin is smooth though. They don't really have much fur on them, Junior, Smallstar, Tooter, and Daffney shown that they do have hair, though. Twilight Sparkle was right.

"Well, it looks like today was a good day to learn about this. Spike!"

Spike, a dragon rose up to prepare something to write.

"I will make a decree for the Snorks to learn of our culture, and Twilight and friends learn about theirs!"

Spike nodded, writing everything down.

Twilight Sparkle now knew she had to learn friendship from them as well.

How else are they going to understand that Friendship is Magic?

To Be Continued…


End file.
